lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanyos
Hanyō (半妖, literally translated as Half-Apparition) is a mix between a Human and a Youkai. There are three types of Hanyō. One is born when one of the parents is a Yōkai who is often the father, and one a Human who is typically the mother. The other is a human with an unfulfilled desire who merged with many demons. The Third is a human who has been cursed/infected by a Demon's power. A Hanyō typically possess the ability to become a Youkai if under a considerable amount of pain, suffering, or loss, or with the power of the Spirit Kings. The 'yō' is derived from Yōkai and 'han' comes from the Japanese word for half, hanbun. The Hanyō found in LAFS are more symbiotic than demonic, in more ways than one. Hanyō biology is a bit conflicted between different host bodies, but the seemingly undisputed facts is that they amplify the physical strength, agility, and healing of their hosts, are vulnerable to holy artifacts, rituals done by priests, and fire, reproduce asexually, and seemingly grow stronger with each ingestation of other demon essence. Some Hanyō also have an amazing camouflage ability, and it seems they can absorb the abilities of previous hosts (having bonded with Alex, he's enabled San with her own to control hers at will later on. And give Makie whip-like abilities), they are empathic, and usually drawn towards negative emotions, and feed heavily on the chemical produced by the brain phenethylamine, the drain of phenethylamine is the very thing that leads only a select few of the hosts of the Hanyo armor to become violent and mentally unstable, and is the largest drawback to being the host of one. Biology While a Hanyō can never be as strong as the demonic parent without becoming a full Yōkai, most Hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities, but also to easily dispatch most Yōkai if their will and aggression is very strong. It seems as if the only demons that have Hanyō spawn are the Yōkai powerful enough that even diluting their power with Human blood would still leave their children better off than the majority of demons. Alex is the prime example of the first. But also, Hanyo's armor are strong enough to deflect swords and knives, as well as arrows. Though with a power strong enough, their armor begins to crack, and need time to regenerate. The level of how fast their regeneration is depends on how strong they are. Classes Hanyo also appear to have separate classes: Speed, Strength, Power, Stealth, and Other Speed are the fastest of the Hanyo. They are more agile and faster, enabling them to outrun and outmaneuver their opponents, finishing them off with speed. Strength are the most powerful. Some are cabable of defeating armies with strength rivaling that of Gods. Their armor are also more durable. Power are a mixture of Speed and Strength, and are a rare breed indeed. Utilizing both, they can defeat any opponent at all. Stealth are the more covert, as they are more assassins than warriors. Others, are a mystery, as they are not demons, but rather a Hanyo who is more spirit than demon. San is that type. As people, half-demons are often outcast by their human brethren because of their demon heritage, deeming them monsters while their demon kin rejects them due to their human blood, considering them weak. In effect, half-demons are outcast for belonging to neither race. Their armor also appears to have the ability to absorb the abilities of other demons or spirits, if they ingest a portion of flesh from their opponent. The act is rather barbaric and cannibalistic, but the results are phenomenal. Known Hanyos Heroes *'Alexander 'Alex' Killian' *'San' *'Cera Dunois' *'Bardrick' *'Ouka' *'Ral Grado' *'Luke' Anti-Heroes *'Takemaru' *'Jericho' Villains *'Princess Yashahime' Category:Browse Category:Hanyos Category:Spirits